


Love in Doses

by Kristilove



Series: Meet the Giantsbanes [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Married Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristilove/pseuds/Kristilove
Summary: The Giantsbanes plan a romantic night in Dorne but it doesn't go as planned. They meet the Martell's and find out the type of business they operate. Secrets of the past are revealed.





	1. Meet me in Dorne

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Valentine's day fic but I couldn't get it out in time. I've changed this story about a million times and I'm probably going to change the title at some point. It's been a while and I'm rusty but I hope you like it! It's from the series but can be read as a stand alone. Feedback is a gift so feel free to comment. Thanks for reading!

Brienne hummed a tune as she cut up carrots and broccoli in the kitchen. It was a typical day in the Giantsbane household, surprisingly quiet but still full of mommy responsibilities. She spotted each member of her brood. To the far right in the family room, she laughed at the head of ginger curls bopping up and down on the couch, watching the Cars movie. Right inside the kitchen off to the side was Nic playing with his building blocks in his playpen quietly. Aly, the baby of the bunch was right next to her on the counter sleeping, swaying side to side gently in her baby rocker.

Tormund had been out of town for a week and Brienne missed him like she normally did. He missed Valentine’s Day this year which he apologized for with flowers and candy, but it really wasn’t a big deal for her anymore. Her attitude towards the manmade holiday had changed in recent years, mostly because the last two where rather lackluster due to their growing family. She did however intend to watch Disney movies, snuggled up with her mini ginger and two fair-haired, blue eyes babies until he eventually came home. This was her new life as a mom and she accepted and loved it. The buzz from her phone stopped her from preparing meals for the week. Brienne hadn’t even read the whole text message before a smile from ear to ear cascaded her face.

**_Wife, I’ve missed you and I’m horny. It’s been a week since I’ve seen you and two weeks since I’ve been inside of you. Meet me in Dorne tomorrow to make up for missing Valentine’s day with you. Your flight is booked and I’ll have a car waiting for you at the airport. I’ll text you the details later. Come straight to Dorne’s Den. We will have a nice dinner and then the fun will begin. The less you wear the better._ **

Tormund always had a way with words and reading the text was already starting to make her achy and moist below. Dorne was already labeled as the sex capital of Westeros and was also their favorite place to vacation. But the Dornish Den? This meant he had naughty intentions in mind. The restaurant/hotel was one of a kind in Sunspear. Not only was the food delicious but the hotel had a very kinky vibe, including a stage where patrons could enjoy live sex while eating their meal. The last time they were there, she believed they had the best sex ever and conceived their son during that portion of their vacation. She wasn’t sure if it was the food or the hotel but their bodies burned with passion and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Her phone vibrated again. She looked down and blushed at a picture of his very erect cock. The message:

**_He’s lonely and waiting for his best friend to come play with him._ **

She licked her lips in anticipation and replied:

**_The things I could do to him on my knees. I can’t wait to play with him._ **

Her phone vibrated again:

**_How am I supposed to get this thing to go down if you say things like that? No fair._ **

 

She could barely sleep that night and squared everything away at home before taking the short flight to Dorne. TJ was not happy that his mom broke her promise to watch movies with him, but his attitude easily turned when she picked the babysitter he had the biggest crush on. After she arrived, he barely spoke a word to his mother, quickly pushing her out the door to woo his love. She heard him tell her something he must have learned from his father. “You will be my wife one day Missandei. I want to kiss you all over like my dad kisses my mom.” Brienne was red with embarrassment. _She would have to have another conversation with Tormund about their little ginger that seemed to also be kissed by fire._

 

***********************************************

 

Tormund was already two drinks in as he waited in the lowly lit live entertainment restaurant. It always amused him that this place was set up more like a movie theatre with the live sex being the center of attention. There were 3 levels of tables, each able to sit only two people with curtains individually surrounding them. The place was meant for privacy and intimacy and Tormund had it at the top of his list since his last visit.

Looking down below, he saw the familiar face of a woman that winked at him while she sat at a table with a man in a wheelchair. She put two fingers to her eyes and then pointed to him as to say _I’m watching you._ Tormund laughed and raised his glass to her.

It seemed like he waited forever, finishing up his third drink until he glanced over at the entrance and saw his tall blonde goddess. They were an interesting pair, her height and his red hair. Everyone always stared at them and even though it made Brienne feel shy, he didn’t seem to mind. He stood up from his table as the waiter pointed in his direction and Brienne spotted her smiling husband. She made her way to him wearing a simple cream sundress and matching heels. His smile became more of a naughty grin as he gave her a one over before planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. He guided her into the booth and took a seat right next to her putting his arm around her shoulders.

He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and put multiple soft pecks there, causing her to giggle and flinch. “Wife…you look beautiful.” He inhaled her scent. “You smell wonderful as well.” He shifted over slightly to give her some space as he brushed his fingers over her exposed arms.

“Thank you love.” She took a look at his simple attire, a pair of black slacks and a light green button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to below his elbows. “You look cute yourself.” She took a good look at his glazed over eyes. “Seems like you’ve had quite a bit to drink already.”

“I was bored and lonely waiting for you.” He replied, trying to act innocent.

“I was so glad you wanted to meet here. So many good memories. No kids, just us. I missed you so much.” She caressed the side of his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He broke away, eyes glazed over and licked his lips. He was slightly tipsy but felt himself hardening in his pants. He leaned in again for a kiss of his own and she followed his lead. What started off innocent ended up passionate as he slipped his tongue past her lips. She rested her hand on his chest and he guided it lower, between his legs. He ran her hand over his inner thigh and she felt the length and hardness of his erection. 

Her eyes widened, and she pulled away from his kiss breathless. “Maybe we should eat dinner and finish this in the room?”

He chuckled at her response. “Well let’s get you fed before I bed you.” He signaled for the waiter to come to their table…

 

They enjoyed each other’s company, talking about her week at home and his business trip while they ate. He made sure to keep her snug against him the entire time. He missed Brienne’s company when he was away. Her eyes and smile could brighten even his crappiest mood. She was always encouraging him to think positive and pushing him to work harder at everything he did. She was passionate, loyal, and a wonderful mother to their children. Having time alone with her was almost impossible at home and he was in dire need of her touch. It was true what they said. Distance does makes the heart grow fonder. He planned to roll around in the sheets with her all night long into the early morning whether he was tired or not.

The waiter came back with a smaller bottle of wine in hand. “Compliments of the owner and his friends.” Tormund and Brienne looked down at the table as the waiter poured them each a glass. They waved at Roelle with two dark haired men, one with long and the other with short hair. She waved back smiling at Brienne and winked at Tormund. She put up a single finger and then turned her attention back to her friends.

“What was that all about?” Brienne asked watching their exchange.

“She’s been watching me like a hawk since I arrived here. Making sure I don’t get into any trouble I guess. She said I’m never to be in Dorne without you.”

“Smart lady. She’s just looking out for her family.” Brienne replied as she drank her wine.

“Do you think they’re fucking?” He looked down at their table.

“Roelle and that guy? Well which one? The one with the long hair or short hair?”

“Both.” He chuckled and finished off his entire glass of wine. He held up the bottle and looked at it. “This stuff is sweet. It doesn’t even taste like wine.” He poured himself another glass and chugged it.

“I think they’re all just friends Tormund. They’ve probably known each other for a long time. Men and women can be friends without…fucking.”

“Sure.” He rolled his eyes at her. “Do you see the one with the short hair? He’s got the ‘ _I wanna fuck you’_ eyes. Or maybe it’s the ‘ _I wanna fuck you again’_ eyes. Trust me, I’m a man. I know these things.”

She kissed him on the lips to shut him up. “Leave them alone. This is supposed to be about us.”

Tormund smiled, shrugged his shoulders, and poured himself another glass of wine. He emptied the bottle and shook it disappointed. “Not only does it not taste like wine, the bottle wasn’t even full sized. Lovely owner they’ve got here. Cheapskate.”

As Brienne tried to finish off her food and wine, Tormund’s hands roamed freely on her arms and back. He whispered naughty little nothings in her ear to make her smile. When she paid him little attention and continued eating, his hand moved underneath her dress.

“Are you done eating wife? I have something else I’d like to fill you up with.” He moved his hand up her inner thigh and squeezed it making her gasp.

She pushed his hand from underneath her dress as she finished up her glass of wine. She turned to him, her sapphire eyes a seductive blue. “You’ve been very patient my love, let the fun begin.”

 

They weren’t even in the room before Tormund’s shirt was halfway open and they both looked completely ravished. They made out the entire time in the elevator and the other passengers quickly exited as Tormund pinned Brienne to the wall with his tongue deep inside her mouth.

Inside the room, Brienne broke the kiss to look around the room. It was obviously an expensive room. The décor, the king-sized bed, the plush carpet and oversized bathroom were dead giveaways. Tormund stood behind her, unzipping her dress letting it fall to the floor until she was standing in nothing but her cream panties. He removed his shirt and quickly did away with his slacks, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. He marveled at the sight of her while she talked about how nice the room was. He placed kisses on her back barely paying any attention to what she was saying. He had other plans in mind and it didn’t have anything to do with room décor.

She kept going on and on and he swiftly turned her around stopping the next word from coming out of her mouth. “I’m glad you like the room. The perk of having lots of money is that you can get the best for your wife, even if it sets you back a few thousand dragons.” He walked towards the bed, pulling her closely behind. “Now there’s something that I have been wanting from you for a long time and I wonder if you will grant me my wish since I’ve impressed you with this beautiful room.” He pulled her on the bed on top of him placing kisses all over her collarbone. “Are you gonna do it tonight for me?”

She rolled her eyes knowing what he was talking about but asked anyway. He just wouldn’t let it go. “Do what?”

She looked down and saw his trademark sly grin and arched eyebrow. “Sit on my face.” She looked away and he chuckled. “Come on. Just try it once. If you don’t like it, we wont ever do it again.”

He’d been asking every since they got together and she always said no. She hadn’t done it before and was always hesitant about the idea. The mechanics seemed all wrong to her. He wasn’t the first to ask but he was the most persistent. If she was going to kill her husband, this was going to be the worse way possible. She imagined trying to tell the coroner what they were doing. She sighed and gave in. “Ok, but if I don’t like it, I don’t want to hear any more about it.” 

“Have I done anything that you haven’t liked yet?” He questioned, cockiness in his voice. She shook her head no. “You will love it.”

Her underwear was off quickly, just like the pillows under his head. He was overly excited, licking his lips as he held his arms out to her. “Come here wife.” She was shaky and resistant at first, holding on to the top of the headboard for support. He pulled her down deeper onto his face, taking in her scent, rubbing his beard all over her inner thighs. She was quiet at first as he took his time devouring her, licking her all over and fucking her with his tongue. The tenseness in her body loosened and she started to moan. When his name became a regular fixture out of her mouth, he knew he had her dead to rights. He made it a point to caress her thighs and behind as he pleasured her. His groans vibrated her cunt and she begged him to stop but that made him want to tease her even more. And then it hit her, a wave of heat through her body. Her heartrate picked up and she felt hornier than ever. He tightened the grip on her waist and pulled her nub in his mouth, sucking it. Her moans turned to loud whimpers and without knowing it, she started rolling her hips in rhythm.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He couldn’t believe what was happening. She was literally _fucking his face_ and he loved it. He couldn’t help but chuckle underneath her. He let her continue her onslaught on his face as he helped her reach her climax. It wasn’t long before her body went limp after a few high-pitched whines. He smiled and helped her off him. She was panting heavily as she pulled him on top of her, kissing him furiously. She pulled away biting his lower lip. “You smell of me.”

“Best smell ever.” He shifted all his weight on top of her and placed kisses all over her chest. He licked and sucked on one of her nipples as he caressed the other. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged it, pulling her nipple deeper in his mouth. He felt his erection grow harder, pulsating in his boxers.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks…

He paused for a moment feeling his body changing. His heartrate sped up and his skin burned liked wildfire. His erection was tender, and he groaned, not in pleasure but pain. He eased off Brienne and sat up next to her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked with concern in her eyes.

“It’s nothing.” He lied recalling the last time this happened. He felt his heart pounding against his chest violently. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He felt himself close to a panic attack. He quickly left the bed, grabbed his pants and went into the bathroom, leaving Brienne puzzled.

He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. He gripped the sink and took deep breaths, looking at himself in the mirror. “Not again…please not again.” He thought back to the last time this happened, being in the bathroom, texting Roelle that he was having a bad reaction to what she gave him. This time was different though. He hadn’t taken anything, or did he? He was startled out of his thoughts when Brienne knocked on the door asking if he was ok or needed a doctor. He looked down at his aching cock. It was throbbing and standing straight out. “I’m ok. I just need a minute.” He put on his pants and tried to push his erection down. He muffled his scream so that she didn’t come bursting in. He managed to get it in his pants and grabbed a hand towel, placing it in front to cover the massive tent. He took a few more deeps breaths before he opened the door. He walked straight past her and headed to the door. “I’ll be back in a little bit. I need some fresh air.”

“Now? In the middle of…”

“I promise I’ll be back soon.”

“Do you…” she didn’t even finish her sentence as he slammed the door shut. She stood there dumbfounded wondering what just happened.


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund seeks relief for his problems and meets The Viper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the first chapter, I wasn't sure how I wanted to proceed with this chapter and it seems this story is mostly porn with very little plot. I'll just go with that. Dorne is my favorite place and I loved Oberyn. I hope I've written him close to character.

Tormund, shirtless, bent over and breathing in heaves banged on the room door with haste. He couldn’t stand up straight and could hear his heartbeat pounding through his ears. His cock was throbbing and begging for some kind of relief. He felt like he was going to either have a panic attack or pass out. He started to sweat and his damp hair matted to his head. All he could do was pound the door, groaning in pain for help.

“Who the hell is banging…” a man with an open shirt yelled as he opened the door. He stopped himself when he saw the ginger keeled over in front of him. Tormund looked up and recognized he was the guy with the short hair from the restaurant that was with Roelle earlier.

“Where is Roelle? I need Roelle. Who the hell are you?” Tormund tried to stand straight and push down his erection with the towel, his throat dry, his breathing shallow and uncomfortable.

“I’m Oberyn. She’ll be back in a few…” Tormund pushed the door open and Oberyn stepped aside. There were two girls in the room half naked, giggling, making Oberyn put his finger to his lips, telling them to quiet down.

“Oh my. We’ve never had a ginger before Oberyn. How did you find him?” the tall blonde-haired girl inquired. There were not a lot of gingers in Dorne and Tormund had a distinguished, enticing look.

“He’s not here for us. He’s here to see Roelle. Looks like he’s not feeling well.” He laughed and texted on his cell phone.

“I remember him from a few years ago. He belongs to a tall blonde, Roelle’s family. Same thing happened before.” The shorter dark haired woman said. She walked over to Tormund as he bent over the side of the bed on his knees. She rubbed his back as it rose and fell aggressively. “Get him some water and bring some cold towels. He’s burning up.”

“He didn’t take anything. We gave him a special bottle of Sunspear Delight so that he could enjoy his night.” Oberyn sat back down in the lounger, nonchalantly, one leg over the arm chair. He couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. The blonde woman got the other a few wet towels and a glass of water and then sat on Oberyn’s lap as they watched the other tend to a very shaky Tormund. “He may have had too much to drink. Roelle is on her way with Doran. They’ll fix him up.”

The woman took the opportunity to rub his strong, broad shoulders after she wiped him down with the cool towels. She ran her fingers through his hair and sniffed it, looking back the Oberyn with a smirk. She was fully taking advantage of him not being able to help himself and Oberyn found it entertaining, even sexy.

“Why don’t you help him on the bed?” he asked winking at her. The blond in his lap began to giggle and kiss on Oberyn’s cheek.

They watched the woman grab hold of Tormund’s arm and help him on the bed. He laid flat on his back, his breathing still unsteady and choppy. The woman put her hand to her mouth when she saw the tent in his pants. She looked over to Oberyn who had a rather annoyed look on his face while reading a text.

“We gotta get out of here. They are coming up the elevator…” Oberyn sat up almost knocking the woman off his lap. “Seven hells! Look at that! What do you feed that thing?” Oberyn was mostly attracted to women but there was something about this ginger that intrigued him. He was the kind of man that could entice the young prince.

Tormund wasn’t paying any attention to the comment. He had his forearm over his eyes and his breathing was still labored. Oberyn walked over to get a closer look at Tormund’s package with the girls.

The blond mounted Tormund’s thighs and began to rub his firm, hairy chest. “Are you red all over?” She poked at his erection and he groaned in pain. “I’d love to sit on this.” She looked to Oberyn. “Are you sure we can’t have him?” They all laughed like little school girls.

“Get off me! Now!” Tormund used his last bit of energy to make his demand as his wife would not be happy if she saw any of this. 

“Yes, get off of him now…and get out.” Roelle’s voice was very calm and stern but they knew she meant it. She turned to Oberyn and glared at him. “I sent you specific directions on what to have done before we got up here. None of it included having these girls in this room, touching him like this.” She pushed Doran’s wheelchair to the table and he too was not happy with his younger brother.

Oberyn held up his arms in surrender and smirked. “I’m sorry. I just got sidetracked by a large tent on a red Wildling. We don’t get these here too often.”

Doran rolled his eyes at Oberyn as he went to the nearby cabinet and took to grinding the herbs as he was instructed to do in the texts. Doran was different from his younger brother, serious almost all of the time and only smiled from time to time when engaged in conversation with Roelle. Oberyn constantly pushed his buttons and took pleasure in aggravating him. Doran grew tired of his brother’s antics and told him one day they would get him killed. Oberyn, poking at his brothers nerves told him to lighten up because no one knew he had teeth because he never smiled.

The girls moved away from Tormund and he rolled over on his side in the fetal position. Roelle went over to tend to him and he was relieved that she was finally there. She asked him lots of questions and he answered them as best as he could. His biggest issues were his breathing and his painful cock. Roelle told him she could help with his breathing, but refused to look at any issues in his pants. Oberyn laughed and Roelle rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Doran.

Doran asked Tormund several questions and he didn’t like any of the answers. Tormund told him that he drank three quarters of the _Sunspear Special_ , the most potent Aphrodisiac on the island when he was only supposed to have one glass, the one the waiter poured. One drink was enough to accommodate a man four hundred pounds and do that job with no problem. He also had three additional glasses of wine and now his chest was burning, he was short of breath and his cock was throbbing.

“We can help with all of your symptoms, but we can’t do anything about _that_ Wilding. You will need to get relief from somewhere else for that to go down.”

Oberyn jumped in trying to seize an opportunity. “The girls are more than willing to help. There are plenty of holes in here that he can fill.” He burst out laughing finding himself funny but no one else joined in.

Roelle glared at Oberyn as he passed her a mug of herb. She was not in the mood for his jokes. “No! Absolutely not! We will get his heartrate and breathing under control and send him back to his wife where he’ll get relief. Besides, he needs to be somewhere he can rest because once he gets that relief, he’ll be out like a light due to the amount of substance he’s consumed.” She helped Tormund to a seated position and put the mug to his lips.

Oberyn shook his head in disappointment jokingly. “What a shame. We could have had lots of fun with that thing. Look at it, standing at attention like that. I can only imagine what it looks like once it’s sprung out of the confines of those pants. The wife must feel both pleasure and pain… lucky woman.”

He kept going on and on making the girls laugh until Doran slammed his fist on the table. “Oberyn, that’s enough!” Doran gave them all a look and they knew he was serious. “You all need to get out now.”

“Yes, leave us.” Roelle added as she propped Tormund up on some pillows and placed cold towels on his chest and forehead.

After they left, Roelle continued to coach Tormund on how to breathe as Doran looked on. “He should be ok in about ten minutes.” Roelle shook her head confidently at Doran’s assessment.

She had developed a soft spot for Tormund and they were close in ways that many couldn’t understand. There were nights when they would stay up late drinking hot chocolate in the kitchen, talking about life as Brienne slept. There were things she knew about him that he did know about himself. There were things he did that she didn’t approve of but kept his secrets because they could hurt Brienne. Tormund knew of the things she did in Dorne, but he never told Selwyn or Brienne because she was helping people. There was an unspoken trust between them and their bond was one that couldn’t be broken. It never would.

His cell phone vibrated and she took it responding to the texts that Brienne sent. His labored breathing was settling faster than they expected. She brought dry towels and started to wipe the dampness of the wet towels off his chest and face. As she checked his temperature, he grabbed her hand. “When are you coming home? You haven’t been there in months. We miss you.”

She patted his hand and smiled. “We’ll talk about that another time. Just relax and get better. Brienne is probably freaking out. I told her you would be back down in ten minutes so we need to get you up and running soon.”

He relaxed his head back but turned it in the direction of Doran. “Thanks for helping me…with part of my issue.”

Doran, with a stoic expression on his face replied. “Your wife will help with the rest.”

Roelle tried everything in her power not to look below Tormund’s waist as it was awkward and embarrassing. His black slacks helped that matter.

“Are you two fucking?” he asked looking at Roelle.

She looked at Doran who looked back and they never replied.

 

*******************************************  


Brienne tried to wait patiently for Tormund to come back but she was tempted leave and find out what was going on. He’d been gone for thirty minutes and during that time, she showered and checked in on the kids. He was however, responding to her texts so she decided to relax and watch some television until he returned. The first movie she happened to turn on was 50 shades. “Just great.” she thought. Not only was it a steamy scene but she was still worked up from earlier. Her shower did nothing to help the situation and her skimpy silk nighty was rubbing against her breasts. If Tormund were there right now she’d…  


She heard the access lock on the door make noise and she quickly turned off the television and scrambled to the door. She met him with concern in her eyes as he slowly closed the door behind him. He looked a lot better than when he left and that eased her mind. He was no longer sweating or shaking uncontrollably but still held the towel over his crotch.

She closed the space between them and brought her hands to his face. “Sweetheart. You had me worried sick. Are you ok?”

“I’m better.” He planted a gentle kiss on her lips. “There’s something that I need to tell you but first…” He removed the towel from his crotch and revealed the tent to her. “I need help with this. It…hurts.”

“Oh.” She smiled and raised her eyebrow as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear. It was poking straight at her like a sword ready to jab an opponent. She was turned on instantly and bit her lower lip. “I’d love to help.” She got down on her knees in front of him and heard him gasp when she gently sucked on the head. She wrapped her hand at the base and took him in her mouth deeper, her hand and mouth in the same motion. His head slipped back as he enjoyed the release he was getting. The pain was turning into a dull ache and it felt good. His groans were deep, desirable, and wanting as his head slip forward as she sucked harder.

“ _Oh fuck, oh fuck. Oh…oh…don’t stop_.” Those were his words over and over as he watched her mouth fuck him.

She could taste him leaking in her mouth and she took his hand and placed it on the back of her head. He guided her to the pace he wanted, careful not to push himself too deep in her mouth.

“Wife… stop…please! I want to be fucking you when I come.” She released him with a pop and he pulled her up, removing her thin nighty over her head. He wrapped his large hands around the back of her thighs and hoisted her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, massaging her fingers through his red mane. She was always amazed out how easily he could lift her large frame, even when she was pregnant.

She looked in his eyes, concerned that he was still slightly trembling and warm to touch. "Are you ok to…” Her question was met with the dirtiest kiss he had ever given her. She moaned in his mouth as he walked them to the bed, his hands firmly placed on her behind. He sat her at the edge of the bed as he freed himself from his pants and then returned his lips to hers as his body pushed her back on the mattress.

Tormund turned her over and pulled her to her knees placing small kisses at the small of her back as he caressed her butt. He made sure to press his cock between her wetness so she could feel how turned on he was. “You need a spanking.”

She turned her face to look at him and he saw the excitement in her eyes as she saw the lust in his. Brienne giggled as her skin jiggled while Tormund slapped her on the butt cheek with his hard cock. “You like that huh?”

“I love it.” She replied wiggling her butt at him.

His expression turned serious and she saw the desire in his eyes. “Stay on your knees and keep your head down.” His demand was more like a command as he rubbed the tip of his cock in her slit and entered her, causing them both to moan in pleasure. He grabbed her by waist, guiding the movement to his liking. He watched himself move in and out of her wetness slowly, getting him even more turned on. _Warm, wet and tight_ , just like he loved it and she belonged to him. Tormund closed his eyes and threw his head back, moving in a steady rhythm while trying not to lose control. He could hear her muffled moans through the pillow and when she tried to raise her head, he leaned over and pushed it back down. Filling her was the relief his cock was dying for.

They had done this position many times before but not with her head buried in the pillow for an extended period of time. It was a different type of pleasure, one she hadn’t experienced before. He felt deeper and bigger every time he thrusted inside her and it was overwhelming. Brienne’s moans matched his grunts as he picked up the pace and slammed into her, making her clench the sheets. It was pleasurably painful, and she started to push back on him, matching his movements. He stopped moving to relieve some of his tension but Brienne took control as she felt that familiar ache she craved so much. She was on the verge of shattering, tightening around his cock when he grabbed her hips firmly to keep her in place.

“No, no Brienne!” he begged as he felt himself about to come. He flattened her to the bed putting all his weight on top of her, stopping her from moving. He took a moment to compose himself by licking and kissing a trail up her back to her nape. His thick beard tickled her back and she squirmed underneath his body, moaning his name. He tugged on her hair and brought his mouth to her ear, licking the lobe. “I’m in control wife, not you. I promise I’ll make you come again.” He sucked on her neck as he started to move inside her again. He moved one hand between her legs and played with her clit and he rolled his hips against her ass. His strokes were deep and hard, moving her whole body in tune with his. Her moans turned into whimpers as he brought her to her climax and she shattered beneath him.

He felt himself close behind, on the verge of getting the relief he needed all night long. She tightened the grip on his cock and with a few more hard strokes, he exploded like a corked champagne bottle inside her. He covered one of her clenched fists with his own and dug his fingernails into the side of her hip with the other, moaning in the highest pitched sound she’d ever heard from him. He came hard and long, telling her how much he loved her. He laid to the side of her, pulling her back to his chest, kissing her shoulder as they both panted heavily from their vigorous fucking. She brought her hand behind her caressing the side of his face as his breathing evened out. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and burrowed his forehead to the back of her head.

“Gods Tormund, that was amazing. We’ve always had the best sex here. Do you think they put something in the food?” She waited for a response and got nothing. “Tormund?” She felt his breath on her neck and the expansion of his chest on her back. She listened to him breath for a while before determining that he was ok. Tormund had already slipped into oblivion and after closing her eyes for a few minutes, she wasn’t far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is maybe one or two chapters left with a couple of small revelations and some clues to where the next story may be headed. I see why people don't write smut. It's not as easy to write as many may think. As always, thanks for the kudos and commenting. Hope you liked it.


	3. Business Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne chats with Oberyn and then Roelle to get the answers she's looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue in this chapter. I love Oberyn so he had to interact with Brienne in only a way a prince would. After watching The Black Panther, I was inspired to write a little magic. GoT is full of magic so why not? Over the top? Maybe, but who cares. Hope you enjoy.

Brienne woke up in pain as Tormund’s arm lay heavily on her side in a death grip. They were in the same position they went to sleep in, his chest pressed firmly to her back and his forehead nuzzled deep at her nape. Had she not heard the light snore behind her, she would have thought him dead. She needed to ease out of his grasp because her bladder was about to explode, but he wouldn’t budge. After calling his name a few times with no response, she pried his arm off of her.

She showered and changed into her swimwear all the while watching Tormund sleep. He was comatose and hadn’t moved a muscle, still in the same position from last night with his arm resting where her body once was. She started to worry that something may be wrong but as long as he was breathing, she thought him to be fine. Although last night was phenomenal on so many levels, it was the second time he freaked out like that, both times had been in Dorne and both times he needed help from Rolle.

She started to question their relationship and the secrets they had between them. It was years of late-night talks, the encouragement he seemed to seek from her knowledge, the reassuring smiles. She didn’t think there was anything sexual going on between them, but she wondered why they bonded so well since their first interaction with each other was far less than kind. Brienne planned to seek out Roelle and get answers because she knew Tormund would never spill the beans.

 

**************************************

 

The sun was warm on her skin and the sand was soft between her toes. She walked across the beach, closer to the water so that it could wash up on her lower legs. She lifted her head to the sky and inhaled the salty smell from the ocean. It brought an inner peace to her and she welcomed it with a smile. She absolutely loved it here, almost as much as home. Tarth was just as beautiful but there was something about Dorne that melted her heart. Her mind wandered back to her husband. She wished he was there with her but it was obvious that he needed the rest more to clean out his system. Last night, she also felt an achy heat through her body but he was warm like a he had a fever and shaking like a drug addict going through withdrawal.

She walked the long stretch of the beach, collecting her thoughts and decided to stop off at a bar for a drink before searching out Roelle. As she passed the pool area making her way past people who were sun bathing, an arm reached up and grabbed her wrist. She stopped in her tracks and looked down at the dark haired man that had brought himself to a seated position. He smiled at her and crooked his neck high to reach her face through his aviators.

“I didn’t mean to startle you beautiful.” He released her hand gently, making sure to rub it with his thumb.

She took a good look at him and her apprehension eased a bit. He looked like the short haired friend that was sitting with Roelle last night, only today he was shirtless with colorful tattoos down his arms and board shorts. He was handsome with a playful smirk that mirrored her husbands. This probably also meant that most of the things that would come out of his mouth would be highly inappropriate in a public setting. She sensed this conversation would be along those lines due to the fact that he had licked his lips quite a bit while giving her body a quick scan.

“Brienne right?” he asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes. You’re Roelle’s friend…”

“Oberyn, Prince Oberyn to be exact.” He added as he took off his sunglasses. “How is your lover?” Oberyn asked while focusing on her long legs.

“My lover?” she questioned. “You mean my husband?”

“Lover…husband…it’s all the same in Dorne.”

“He’s fine, sleeping.” She responded with skepticism. _Why was he asking about Tormund?_

“Good to hear everything turned out ok.” He noticed her confusion and used it as a way to continue with what he really wanted to say. “He came up to the room last night panicking about his chest and cock.”

“What?!” _How does he know what happened?_

Oberyn smiled. “Yeah, I was there when he came looking for Roelle. We had to help calm him down.”

Brienne removed her glasses and shook her head in confusion. “So you were there? What happened? Why did he need Roelle?” she sighed in frustration. This was all becoming too much to process. “What the hell is going on?”

Oberyn stared at her as she removed strands of hair that fell upon her forehead. He noticed her bright but frustrated blue eyes and then he focused on her body again. She had a multi colored two piece bikini on underneath a white lace cover-up that only covered half her thighs. He looked lower at her long legs and bit his lip before bringing his eyes to meet hers again. “There’s nothing to worry about. I assume he came back downstairs and pleasured you immensely. You’re very lucky he’s yours. He has quite the nice pleasure package.”

_Did he just refer to my husband’s cock as a pleasure package?_

“What? You saw my husbands…” she scratched her head this time. _Tormund needed to find Roelle and now this guy knows all about what happened while I’m still in the dark?_

“I did not _see_ it…” He interjected. “Only the tent that it made in his pants.” He tapped his fingers on his thigh. “If you’re interested, I’d love to sleep with both of you.”

She rolled her eyes at him. A normal person would be creeped out by Oberyn’s proposal, but Brienne actually found him intriguing. He was also Roelle’s friend so he wouldn’t hurt her. She was sure of that. He was also very attractive, pleasant, and had information that she needed. She could play along a little bit. She invited him to the bar for a drink. “So you like women…and men.”

“Yes…this is Dorne. There are no sexual boundaries. You should be able to fuck anyone, no matter what sex they are. It’s all about pleasure.” He caressed her hand and was surprised she didn’t pull away. “You have the most beautiful eyes Brienne. One can find his soul in them.”

“Thank you.” She responded coyly, taking a sip of her drink.

“Have you ever been fucked so good that they’ve turned black with desire?” She didn’t answer him and he continued. “Your legs…so long. I could do so many things with them. I could spread them wide and dip my face into your sweet spot. I could put them over my shoulders and pleasure you in ways you’ve never imagined. Oh… and around my waist. I’d have you moving to my rhythm.”

She couldn’t help but blush a little. He was just as bad as Tormund and inside, she marveled at the fact that she married a sexual beast. These lines were nothing new. If only Oberyn knew her husband said similar things, some even more sexual. “That’s nice to know but I’m very happy with my husband.”

“That’s disappointing. Have you ever been with a prince though? Wouldn’t it be worth a try? A woman of your stature can be pleasured many ways. Together, your husband and I could cover ground.” He squinted his eyes at her, trying to gauge what she was thinking. Had he swayed her in any way?

She took a moment to gather her thoughts and ask the questions she needed answers to. “Tell me about last night. Were you with my husband?”

“I wish.” He laughed. “I’ve never been with a Wildling. His whole body is kissed by fire. He must be an animal in bed.”

She shook out the thoughts of last night’s passion and deterred from his comment. “That’s not what I meant. Did you see him last night in Roelle’s room? What happened in there?”

“I told you beautiful. He came busting in the room seeking help for his throbbing boner and breathing problems. I had my girls check his cock because Roelle didn’t want to do it.”

Brienne’s eyes widened. “What?!”

“Just kidding, no worries.” He interjected. “Roelle made sure there was no funny business.” He looked at Brienne shake her head in annoyance and disapproval. “He just had too much of the drink we sent to your table last night. It had special ingredients in it. He was only supposed to have one glass, not three.”

“I had a glass too. I was perfectly fine.”

“You’re of Southern blood and have probably come across the ingredients without knowing your whole life. He’s a Wildling. He may not know it, but he is a Wildling descendant. Their blood is not like ours. He just drank too much and had a bad reaction.” He tried to gauge her reaction again but nothing. “It’s not the first time. We’ve helped him before.”

_What? Before?_

That threw her over the edge. She remembered something similar the last time they visited but didn’t pay much attention to it. She thought it was something in the food but brushed it off. Now she knows for sure it was something in the food or drink. Tormund freaked out last time but not as bad. Roelle knew something, Tormund knew something, and the Martell’s were in on it. Help? For what? Why didn’t he just come to her instead of going to Roelle? “What did he need help with?”

He raised his eyebrow. “He never told you?” She nodded her head no. He finished up his drink and tried to remove himself from the table. She grabbed his forearm and he laughed, looking down at his hand. She pulled away shyly. “Maybe you should go talk to Roelle love? It’s really not my place.” He took her hand in his and kissed it. “What about my offer? You want to fuck a prince?”

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’m not into sharing.”

He watched her walk away across the beach and disappear into the sunlight.

 

******************************************************

 

Brienne asked around and found out that Roelle was in the hotel’s private garden. She had so many questions but didn’t know where to start. Roelle had been spending so much time in Dorne and they missed her in Tarth. Even her father, being on the governing board for Westeros spent all of his time in Kings Landing now.

She found Roelle in the beautiful garden talking to some workers. Brienne was easily seen as she approached her with a faint smile. “Hey Roelle. I… I need to talk to you about some things…a lot of things actually.” She sighed. “I… I need you to be honest with me and tell me the truth. I _have_ to know the truth.”

Roelle just gave her a small chuckle knowing that since she was a child, she was shy about asking questions about things that bothered her. She hadn’t changed in over thirty years. “Ask away Brienne.”

Brienne, being a non-confrontational person, started with something slightly off topic. “You haven’t been staying in Tarth much these past few months. Tormund and I… the kids miss you very much. TJ asks about you all the time. When will you be coming back?”

Roelle took a deep breath. “I was hoping your father would tell you. He released me six months ago. I’m no longer his handmaiden. I only stayed because you needed me… and the baby…I wanted to be there when she was born. I needed to see her.”

Brienne wasn’t expecting that response and she was utterly shocked. Roelle had been with her family since she was a small child. She couldn’t even remember her own mother. All she knew was Roelle. This was unexpected, and Brienne couldn’t help but be sad.

Although she stunned Brienne, she continued. “I’ll be staying here in Dorne from now on. You can come visit whenever you like, bring the kids for me to see.”

“Do you have enough money? I can send you money Roelle, you don’t have to worry about anything. Do you have family? What will you be doing here?” Brienne couldn’t help but continue to ask questions. The shock alone kept her rambling.

Roelle smiled and put her hand to her shoulder to calm her. “Come…let me show you what I’ve been up to.”

They walked out into the sunny garden with rows of colorful flowers lined for a half mile. Brienne looked at all the workers carefully pulling the fully blossomed flowers and putting them in wagons with labels. There were beautiful bright colors, sparkling in the sun, neon greens on one side and neon blue on the other. There was a very small batch of pink roses separated from the rest with more workers carefully tending to them than the other two.

They strolled down the middle of the flowers walking towards where Doran was sitting as Roelle pointed to the green flowers. “Doran and I have been working together for years on herbs that increase sexual interactions between couples. These are the strongest Aphrodisiacs in all of Westeros. We synthesize them into small doses and put them in food or make drinks.”

Brienne was fascinated with her revelation. She had no idea that Roelle had a kinky bone, or at least she never saw any signs of it. Then again, she hadn’t made any negative comments about her and Tormund’s sexual encounters and she had heard many of them when their rooms were on the same side of the house. She started to put the pieces together and knew where this was going and figured out what happened last night. “So, this is the reason Tormund felt like he was going to die last night and he needed to find you?”

She smiled. “The drink that was brought to the table was a special mix. He was only supposed to consume a glass like you, but he drank most of the bottle. It wouldn’t have killed him but too much can cause different types of reactions to the body.”

She remembered him leaving half dead, coming back with a boner on steroids and she still felt sore between her legs from it. She turned in the opposite direction and pointed to the blue flowers. “These are so beautiful. What are these for?”

Roelle grinned at her as they walked closer to Doran in his wheelchair. Roelle squeezed his shoulder and he pulled it to his lips and kissed it gently making her smile. “Doran, this is Brienne, Selwyn’s little angel.”

Doran looked up to her and brought her hand to his lips. “Nice to finally meet you Brienne. Roelle talks about you all the time.”

“She wants to know what the blue flowers are for? Do you want to tell her?” Roelle asked Doran with warm eyes. It was clear to Brienne that they were more than just friends or business partners. She turned her attention to him, his face stoic but warm.

He pointed to the blue flowers. “The green flowers are for sexual enhancement and the blue flowers are for…fertility.”

Brienne’s eyes narrowed in curiosity as she was seriously intrigued by the information she was receiving. “What do you mean fertility?”

A faint half smile crossed his face, almost proud to share his material. “We grow them, synthesize them, put them in consumable forms and give them to couples who are having trouble conceiving. We help couples with their dreams of having children and have for the past three years.” His smile widened. “We have helped a lot of couples. Twenty-two babies have come from these flowers.”

Brienne’s eyes got bigger at the disclosure. “Really?”

“Yes.” Roelle added. “The families come back to show us their babies. Doran has seen and held twenty of them in his arms. Ten from Dorne, two from Winterfell, four from Kings Landing, and four from the Stormlands.”

“What about the other two?” Brienne questioned. “Did something happen to them?”

Doran looked at Roelle and then back to Brienne. He continued on. “Out of those twenty-two babies, twenty-one of them were boys. During that time, we grew a new strand of flowers, those pink ones.” He pointed in the direction of the very small batch, separated, enclosed and heavily tended to by some workers. “After the couple’s first child was born, a boy, the father came back and we gave him herbs from the pink flower. We had to wait until the baby was born to see if there was any evidence that our herb worked liked we thought it would.”

Brienne was intrigued at this point. “And?”

“The couple had a beautiful baby girl.” Doran looked at Roelle again speaking to her without words. Brienne picked up on it this time.

“So, you haven’t seen two babies and one of them is the only girl you’ve produced? Where are they? Do you know if they’re ok?”

Roelle looked at her with warmth in her eyes. “ _I_ got to see those two babies and held them in my arms. They were born in Tarth, beautiful, with fair hair and eyes the color of sapphires…like their mother.”

It took a minute for it to sink in for Brienne and then the inner turmoil began.

_Are they saying what I think they’re saying? No... No way… My babies? How?_

Her chest started to pound, and the air became tight in her lungs. She felt herself falling into a sunken place. Roelle’s voice was nothing but a murmur as she tried to explain what happened.

_Brienne… Brienne… It’s ok…You didn’t know… He was trying to help you…He said you’d been trying and… He thought it was him… He was scared… He didn’t want to put more stress on you… He asked for help…He didn’t mean to hurt you…He loves you… So much… Brienne… Brienne? Are you alright?_

She backpedaled and nodded her head in confusion as Roelle tried calm her down but her emotions were as high as the sky. Brienne’s head throbbed and she needed to get away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. Roelle and Tormund's secret is out. At least some good came out of it. Thanks for reading and commenting.


	4. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund talks to Roelle and then tries to clear the air with Brienne.

Tormund met Roelle out on a small private balcony facing the beautiful blue ocean. There was a long silence between the two as Tormund watched her eat. She took her time, waiting for him to strike up conversation. Instead, he just sat there, arms folded, worried about how the conversation would unfold. He woke up to an empty room and tried Brienne’s cell but realized she left it in the room when he saw it vibrating on the nightstand. He was about to call Roelle when he saw a text from her.

**_I spoke to Brienne. She knows everything._ **

Everything? She knows everything?

Tormund showered and made arrangements to meet her right away. A waitress brought out another plate of food and placed it on the table as Roelle poured a drink in a cup. She pushed the plate towards Tormund and he politely declined.

“Eat.” She demanded. “You need to keep your strength up.”

He shook his head no. “I don’t think I’m ever eating or drinking anything on this island again.”

She took the plate and cut a slice of the meat, ate it, and then took a sip of the drink. She pushed the plate and glass towards him. “There’s nothing in it. Eat.”

The sweet aroma made his stomach growl. He was hungry, and it did look delicious. He sighed and started to indulge in the meal.

Roelle, now satisfied that he was eating started the conversation. It was going to be easier to talk to Tormund because all he wanted was the facts and didn’t care to have anything sugarcoated.

“I told her about the children Tormund. She was very upset and left before I could explain your side.” She went into the details and Tormund sat silently, regret crossing his face at the secrets they kept from her. He wanted to tell Brienne, but he was afraid. He wasn’t sure why, but he just was.

He raked his hand through his nicely combed hair. “You said you told her everything. Does she really know _everything_?”

“I told her everything she wouldn’t mind hearing from me. I didn’t tell her about the business trips. That’s your cross to bear.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. The business trips. The two-week long business trips he took every month that were really only a week long. He spent half the year away from his wife and children when it should’ve only been about a quarter of a year. Roelle caught him in his lies after three months and confronted him. He tried to deny it but eventually broke down when she threatened to tell Brienne what was going on. In his embarrassment, he told her that the trips were done in a week, but he avoided coming home because he was afraid to be a father. He claimed it was hard for him to be a fulltime father because being with the children made him uncomfortable and gave him anxiety.

Roelle was confused and slightly appalled. “If you felt that way after the first, why did you give her two more?”

“It was fun making them.” He joked but his smile vanished when Roelle glared at him.

It was also the reason he allowed TJ to split time with his mother’s family before he met Brienne. He was nervous and afraid to be alone with them. He felt he didn’t know what they needed and thought himself to be the kind of father to mess up their lives the more he was in it. He was ok with Brienne rearing the children because she was good at it and they loved her. All the late-night talks with Roelle were actually confidence boosters for him. She told him that practice would make him feel more comfortable around them and it wasn’t fair to put the load on Brienne’s shoulders.

“You have to tell her or change…and now you don’t have an option.” She sighed. “I’m no longer Selwyn’s handmaiden. I’m not coming back. Selwyn is spending most of his time in Kings Landing and I believe it’s because he’s doing more than just working there. There may be a new woman in his life.”

Tormund rolled his eyes at that. Selwyn always had a new young lady in his life for a while, they would be smitten with each other and then she would just disappear. “So you’re just leaving us and staying here with your little boyfriend I guess?”

She ignored Tormund’s question as she felt the disdain in his tone. “I’ve fulfilled my duty to Selwyn and seen that Brienne was cared for. She has grown to be a wonderful person, mother and wife. It’s time for _you_ to take care of your family now. Promise me…promise me that you will take care of her… that I was right in giving you a chance when I thought you wouldn’t be the right man for her.”

He reassured Roelle. “I’ll take care of her. You know that.”

“No Tormund, not financially. I need you to be there for her and the children, be a fulltime dad, give them all the love they need. Tormund…you can’t love in doses. You need to be all in…from here on out. Promise me you’ll do the right thing.”

He put his hand on his heart. “I promise to give them all the love I have. We’ll miss you.”

 

***********************************************

 

Brienne hastily packed her bags, ready to leave as soon as possible. Her mind was a tornado of emotions, head pounding, trying to understand what was going on. The woman that raised her and the man she loved kept secrets from her and it hurt more than she thought it would. She was tired of people thinking she would break if she heard the truth and Tormund of all people should’ve known that.

It wasn’t the fact that he used the herbs and didn’t tell her. She just didn’t know why he did. They had both consented to trying to have children and were only trying for a few months before she got pregnant. She was surprised it happened so fast because of the problems in the past but what did he have to worry about? He had TJ, and if they didn’t have any more, she was content with that.

She sat on the tub edge, elbows on her knees, head in her hands thinking about when she found out she was pregnant. She tried to backtrack the dates although it was hard because they fucked like jackrabbits for months. She narrowed it down to their two-week vacation in Dorne and Winterfell. Although they enjoyed more outdoor activities in Dorne, Tormund was adamant it happened there and now she knew why.

When Nicolas was eight weeks old, there was also a similar scenario. She remembered him drinking tea every night and charmed her into having sex even though she was still a little insecure about her body. He started off with gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder.

“C’mon wife, I’ve missed you. I know you’ve missed me too.” His voice was just a whisper in her ear as he gently laid her down on the bed. “I just want to kiss, nothing else.”

_That’s how it always started._

His hands roamed freely on her body and those kisses on her lips and neck ended up moving to her breast, her stomach, and then below her waist. It only took a few minutes before she was moaning his name and spreading her legs as he casually positioned himself between them. Minutes later, she was ripe with lust and he was moving gently inside her as her legs wrapped around his waist. She could taste the sweetness of the tea on his tongue and when she asked what flavor and brand it was, he said it was a special blend he had gotten in Dorne. She ended up drinking the tea with him for the next few nights and found out she was pregnant again at her next doctor’s appointment.

Brienne was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the door close in the room. Through the slightly open bathroom door, she could see Tormund looking at the packed bags as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. There was a range of emotions inside her that she couldn’t control. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs or punch the nearest pillow. There was anger, sadness, confusion and a bunch of other emotions going through her mind as she stepped out the bathroom and into the hotel room, startling Tormund on the bed.

She paced back and forth in front of him and he sat there without saying a word. He didn’t know what to expect but he was going to let her get it all out and apologize when she was done. He remembered the saying, _silence is golden_ and decided to use that advice at this moment.

She stopped moving and looked directly into his eyes. His expression reminded her of TJ, a look of a boy who was awaiting his fate after doing something he wasn’t supposed to. She remembered a conversation she had around Christmas with Roelle about Tormund. She remembered Roelle giving her advice about the man she loved as they watched him playing with TJ. “He’s a good man and he loves you. He’ll make mistakes but promise me that you will try to work through your problems and you won’t run away.”

“I’ll continue to be the best wife I can be and keep our family together. I’ll do my best to keep him happy. I promise Roelle.”

She looked at him shifting uncomfortably on the bed. She closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. “I’m not mad. I just wish you would’ve told me. It’s done and in the past. Let’s move on.”

She opened her eyes to his raised eyebrow and slack face. He was ready for a fight and he was relieved to have the opposite. She never ceased to amaze him when it came to how he thought she would respond and how she actually responded.

“I got nervous when we started trying because it didn’t happen right away and… well… I ended up with TJ on a one-night stand so…” he didn’t know how to explain what he wanted to say.

“So, your ego was bruised when I didn’t get pregnant right away.” She interjected as she rolled her eyes. “Two months is nothing Tormund. You have no idea what it’s like trying to get pregnant for two years. If there was anything wrong with either one of us, you know it would have been me.”

“I should have told you wife. I shouldn’t have kept something this big a secret.”

There was a long silence between them. He looked at her hip and saw the mark he left on her last night. It upset him that he had broken the skin and left a bruise as their lovemaking got overly intense.

“I didn’t know about last night.”

“But you did know the last time we were here…and the time before that?” She countered.

He lowered his head not wanting to see the disappointment on her face. “I did. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just didn’t want you to worry or get stressed out if things weren’t going as planned. I panicked and thought you would get frustrated and back out.”

Knowing that this conversation could become an argument she wasn’t strong enough to battle, she conceded and let it go. “Is there anything else that has happened that I need to know about? Any other transgressions you’d like to admit to? Let’s just get it all out in the open, right here, right now.”

He looked into her tired and defeated blue eyes. He still wasn’t ready. “No, there’s nothing else.” He lied, not wanting to ruin their reconciliation. If it came back to bite him in the ass, he would deal with it. For right now, he wanted to make things right and leave this mini vacation on good terms. “I paid for the room for another night. Let’s stay and turn this trip around. After all, I owe you for being a bad husband.” He gave her his famous half smile that warmed her heart, the one that made her unable to stay mad at him.

 

As she paced back and forth in the room making arrangements for Missandei to stay an extra night, she didn’t see Tormund strip naked and pull the sheet up to his waist.

“She said she could stay another…” Her words trailed off as she watched him lay on his side and raise his eyebrows up and down seductively. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“Nope. Last night was a little crazy but I want to make it up to you.” He patted the bed. “Let me make love you.” He moved the sheet so that she could see his erection. “Look, it’s a normal one. It’s not on steroids tonight.” They both laughed.

He looked so damn sexy summoning her to the bed. Why could she never say no to him? She took off her coverup and sat at the edge of the bed. “Although last night was amazing, I’m really sore. I can’t take another session like that anytime soon.”

He sat up and brushed a hand up and down her arm as he placed soft kisses on her shoulder. “I promise to be gentle. We don’t even have to do it. I really just want to kiss.”

_Just kiss. Right. It was never just a kiss._

He softly pulled her back onto the bed and rolled on top of her. “Take it slow Tormund…please…”

His first kiss was light and soft before he slipped his tongue in her mouth when she moaned as his hands slid up her back. He easily pulled the strings of her top releasing her of it. As his kisses moved to her neck, he pulled the strings on her bikini bottom, and flung them off the bed. He rubbed his hard cock on her inner thigh and she reminded him again to be gentle. He nodded in agreement before disappearing under the covers, making her nice and wet before filling her with his love for the rest of the night. As she slept on his chest, he caressed her pale hair and looked out into the night at the bright moon.

“I promise to be a better husband Brienne. I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets up the next story in the series with some clues to some possible trouble in paradise. New characters will be added with more drama and angst to come. I'll be stepping away from this series for a bit and posting two new stories soon. Thanks for reading and giving kudos and comments.


End file.
